


Quiet

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been gone too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

I stood at the window, looking out over the lantern-lit courtyard of Air Temple Island and the dark sea beyond. I could see the lights of Yu Dao in the distance, sparkling like fireflies in the darkness. The brush I’d been pulling through my hair was forgotten for a moment, as I let my mind wander.

I felt Aang at my back a few minutes later, the scent of him warm and familiar. I’d missed him so much the past month. He’d been at the Southern Air Temple, overseeing the reconstruction and the newest batch of Air Acolytes that had taken it over and would run it in his absence. I’d stayed behind because of my own work, a decision I’d regretted two days later, when the absence of his warm, reassuring body in the bed beside me had become a physical ache that had only gotten worse over the past couple of weeks.

I’d missed my husband, his soft touches, his easy laughter, his scent, his slow kisses, his playful spirit, the way he could just look at me and know what I was thinking. The way he brightened my life by just…being Aang.

The ache for him had driven me to distraction, and I was so grateful to have him home, even though we hadn’t had much time for a proper reunion all afternoon.

He had arrived on Appa  that afternoon, but the business of being the Avatar hadn’t given us much time for more than a hug and a kiss, though I’d felt the longing in him as he’d held me in his arms. A longing I too had felt. My whole body felt tense, hungry, desire stirring in my blood.

I needed him.

“I missed you,” Aang said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his freshly shaven face into my hair.

“I missed you too,” I said softly as I lay my brush down on the windowsill and put my hands over his, tilting my head to the side as my eyes closed. I felt his lips brush my neck as he breathed in. A soft sound left him, a little moan that I knew well. His lips pressed to my skin, soft and warm, the weight of them arousing.

A little thrill went down my skin, rising goosebumps as I bit down on my lower lip. Aang’s arms tightened around me, pulling me back against his body until he was draped over me from behind, a warm, muscular wall at my back that I shamelessly pressed against.

“There were nights when I couldn’t breathe for how much I wanted to be with you,” Aang said, sliding his mouth to my ear. His breath stirred against me and I shivered at the hot weight of his body against mine, pushing my hips backward to rub against the cradle of his body. He hitched in a little breath, a hiss really, and spread his hands on my hips. “Katara…”

I smiled a little and then caught my breath as he pushed himself against me a little more forcefully. I could feel him slowly hardening against my buttocks and it set a fire in my veins.

“The temple is full of Acolytes,” I warned as Aang’s hands slid up to the knotted belt of my blue robe. He pulled it loose with a tug and then slipped his hand inside. His skin was warm against my stomach as he stroked my skin gently. There was a shake in his hands though, an impatience that I felt keenly.

“Then we’ll just have to be quiet, won’t we?” he whispered with a teasing tone in his voice. Then he caught my ear in his mouth and tugged on it.

My head fell back against his wide shoulder, a small moan rising into my throat. Aang’s teeth scored my earlobe and then nibbled down to my shoulder. The little nips sent a cascade of sensation along my nerves. He was teasing me. How I’d missed him, in every way possible.

His hand slipped down my stomach and into the front of my panties. I bit down on a whimper as his fingers parted me, gliding along the soft, wet flesh until I was squirming in place. His fingertips found my clit and gently flicked across it a few times, sending shivers of delight through my body.

“Aang…”

His hand moved further between my legs as I arched against him, bracing one hand on the window. His thumb rubbed across my clit as he slipped his middle finger into my vagina. I was tight around him, wet and aching. His finger rubbed at me, in and out, slowly, unhurriedly. As if he had all of the time in the world. As if I wasn’t about to go out of my skin with how much I wanted him.

I half-turned to face him and our lips met with a desperate clench. His mouth teased mine until I was breathless, little whimpers leaving me with each gentle thrust of his finger. My hips rolled against his hand, that tight pleasure filling me up until my skin buzzed.

I groped behind me, molding my hand over his erection. He twitched in my hand and a moan ripped out of him, all animal need, deep and serious. I stroked him through his pants as he pulled away from my mouth with a curse.

He pulled his fingers out of me, trailing them up my sides as I turned to face him completely. Our gazes met with a burn and I saw the lust in his eyes, the intention, the need. He kissed my lips gently and then my chin, bending as he worked his way down my chest. He pushed my robe open all the way, exposing my breasts. My knees went a little weak when he dragged his mouth along my left breast and then pulled my nipple between his lips with a hard, deep suck. I clasped his tattooed head, holding him to me as I shuddered in his arms, shaken by the sensations that exploded through me. He moaned against me, his tongue swirling, raising goosebumps. Then he let me go, my nipple aching acutely.

His fingers caught the sides of my panties as he went to one knee in front of me. He pulled them down my legs and I stepped out of them eagerly.

Aang’s graceful hands slid up the backs of my thighs to my buttocks, his thumbs pressing into my skin as he gathered me against him. He pushed his face against the patch of hair between my legs, his warm breath stirring against me. His tongue darted along my seam, probing, pushing upward until the tip of it slid along my clit.

I gasped and then pressed my lips together to stop the sound, my hips canting forward to give him better access. He glanced up at me and I could see the smile in his eyes, the pleased expression as he pushed my folds apart with his tongue. He drew on my clit as I did my best not to fall to pieces in front of him, my hands on his shoulders to steady myself.

He moaned and noisily stropped my clit with his tongue, his head moving back and forth between my quivering thighs. Little tremors ran through my body, centering in my clit as he dragged it between his lips, working the little bundle of nerves until I was practically ready to scream.

“Yes, yes, yes, yesyesyesyesyes…” I moaned, putting my hand on the back of his head and pushing him against me. My stomach muscles clenched and unclenched, wetness spreading down my thighs as I quivered, drawing tight against him. I was vaguely aware of him pushing his pants down, of his hand around his cock, stroking it in his fist as he pleasured me with his mouth.

Sweat broke out on my skin as I clutched at him, shaking in his arms as an orgasm swept over me. I cried out, too loud, much too loudly. As I shook in place, Aang surged to his feet, pulling me into his arms and quieting my moans with his mouth. He kissed me deep and hard as I wove my arms around his neck. I could taste myself on his lips and the flavor of my body was sweet and heady, like honey.

When he stripped the robe off of my arms, I didn’t miss it in the least. I caught his pants and pushed them down his hips and he impatiently shook free of them.

Then Aang picked me up, still hushing me with his needy kisses. I didn’t mind, my legs slipping around his narrow waist. I felt his cock press against me as he turned around and went for the bed. We fell together into the middle of it, his weight pressing me down. He pulled back as I drew my hair out from beneath me, spreading it out on the covers.

Aang’s hand cupped my face as he stared at me in the candlelight. There was a look of wonder on his face as I licked the pad of his thumb. His cock pressed against my opening and I lifted myself against him, telling him without words what I wanted, what I needed.

A ghost of smile caught his lips and then he bent over me, kissing me softly, slowly. I reached between us, grasping his cock and guiding him where I needed him. He groaned into my mouth as he slid inside.

He was warm and throbbing. I could feel the fast rhythm of his pulse as my slippery body gripped at his, welcoming him home. He moved within me slowly, his hips rolling against mine in a steady pulse that opened me to him completely. I gasped as he pressed deep against my womb, my eyes fluttering closed, my teeth scoring my lips to keep from crying out. Aang’s mouth attached to my neck and he pulled on my skin. My body arched into his, my hands spreading on the back of his head, and on his lower back.

“Yes, fuck me,” I encouraged him, knowing what that would do to him. It always drove him wild when I cursed during sex.

He didn’t disappoint me, growling my name and kissing me roughly. I kissed him back just as hard. There was no tease in him now, only deadly, lust-filled intent. His hand spread on my breasts, palming them, squeezing as his hips moved faster against mine, taking me in long strokes that knocked breath after breathless moan out of me.

He pulled back, lifting himself up on one arm. His other hand slipped down my body and gently pressed against my clit, rubbing across it with a single-minded purpose. My nails dug into him as my body squeezed around him, panting loudly until I was practically whining, climax building within me with each stroke of his cock and the rub of his fingers.

I couldn’t hold on, not that I was trying, and he knew it. I came with a harsh cry, my body lifting off of the bed. I pulled him against me, kissing him to keep the cries from my lips as my whole body quivered. My right leg was shaking uncontrollably as I fell back onto the bed beneath him.

Aang smiled at me, all sweetness, the playfulness back in his eyes as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked them. Then he wrapped his hand up in my hair, bit down on his lip—and started pounding into me.

“ _Nnugh_ , Aang…!” I gasped loudly, thighs clenching on his hips as my whole body lifted into his. My head dug back into the bed, my nails digging furrows on his sweaty, muscular back. His hips ground into me, taking me with a deep, rough press. Another gasp of pleasure left me.

“Shh…” Aang breathed against my lips, but there was no stopping me. Not when his hips pumped against mine, not when the friction of his body in mine set off that deep, wet, clenching heat that seemed to spread all along my nerves.  “Shhh… The others…”

I knew what he was trying to tell me, that we weren’t exactly alone, that our home was full of Air Acolytes and White Lotus guards who could probably hear us. That I had to be quiet while he fucked me.

I tried. I  _did_. I bit down on my lips and tried to keep the scream out of my mouth. I held on to him, lifting my body to meet each of his strong thrusts, but it was too much. When he pulled back and then  re-entered me again with a rough roll of his hips, I knew it was a lost cause.

“Cover my mouth…” I said roughly, between little gasps for air that made my head spin. Aang’s hazel eyes flashed in the candlelight. “Cover my mouth, I’m gonna scream…”

A little shudder left him, echoing through my body as he stared at me with dilated eyes. He bit down on his lower lip as I grabbed his tattooed hand and put it over mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Aang breathed with a guttural groan, his fingers digging into my cheeks, his palm muffling the whimpers that escaped me. I breathed in through my nose, my head buzzing for air, but I didn’t care.

If anything, Aang’s pace increased, taking me hard and fast. My head dug into the bed, his hand smothering my cries. I dug my heels into the bed and lifting upward, my whole body tensing up again.

My pussy squeezed him, hard, so tight he strangled out my name, as another climax took me.

I screamed.

I couldn’t help it. It was too much, after too long alone, after weeks of missing him, of need, of desperate longing. My body and brain detached from one another and I gave myself up to the little death that shook me in its teeth until I was nothing but nerves and skin and pleasure.

I was vaguely aware of Aang’s hand lifting away, of his mouth on mine, kissing me into quiet as he came inside of me. I took all of him, greedily, a sense of satisfaction coming over me as he moaned into my mouth. He didn’t scream, but I knew from the way his body shook that he felt the same way I had.

My body burned, a blush rising along my skin as I slowly relaxed beneath him, the tension rolling out of my body for the first time in weeks. Aang pulled out of me and I felt cum dripping down the inside of my legs. He didn’t move off of me, just kissed me and kissed me until I was buzzing for air again.

I wasn’t surprised when he entered me again, not surprised that he was still hard. He went slowly this time,  and I savored every movement of his body, every kiss, every caress. It didn’t take long before he let out another shudder and came inside of me again. I didn’t join him this time, but I could hardly be disappointed, not after he’d already pleasured me so thoroughly.

He pulled out of me again and sat back on his knees, breathing hard, his body glistening with sweat. He wiped a trembling hand down his face and then let out a little laugh, looking down at me. I stretched on the bed before him, a stupid little smile on my face that I couldn’t help. I stretched from head to toe, releasing each taunt muscle. Aang’s eyes followed each movement, his gaze still burning with desire and wonder.

“Mmmm…I needed that…” I said, stretching my arms over my head as he reached forward and caressed my lower belly. His eyebrow quirked a little.

“I could tell. Pretty sure everybody could.”

I felt my face flaming hot as I put my hand over my face. “How loud was I?”

Aang put one finger into his ear and wiggled it. “What was that now?”

I lifted my leg and poked him in the shoulder with my big toe. “I wasn’t  _that_ loud.”

At least I didn’t think I had been. It was hard to gauge things like volume through the haze of an orgasm.

Aang pushed my foot aside and then lowered himself back down over top of me. I put my arms around him as he grinned at me and then kissed the tip of my nose. “S'okay. I like getting you all riled up.” That was one way of putting it. “Everyone should be so lucky.”

“Never leave me again,” I said with a pout. He kissed me quickly and pulled back, a twinkle in his eyes.

“Are you kidding? When this is the welcome I get when I come back?” he said as I grinned at him. He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him tightly against me.

I knew he’d have to leave again, eventually and maybe for longer than a month. It was the nature of his duty, of his life and mine. Maybe I’d go with him, maybe I’d stay. The world needed him and I knew it, as surely as he did.

But tonight? Tonight he was mine. Just mine.

I intended to make the most of it.

_(end)_


End file.
